Snap Your Fingers Snap Your Neck
by TheLegendOfSlash
Summary: An Uncharted Origins Story (Also a trollfic, in case you couldn't tell.)


Snap Your Fingers Snap Your Neck: An Uncharted Origins Story (Also a trollfic, in case you couldn't tell)

Chapter 1: LittleBigIncident

After school was over, Nathan Drake exited his science class, and walked down the hall, heading for the school front, he was eager to get home, and ask his parents' permission to see if he could go to Empire City, and meet Cole McGrath. He was about to go outside to meet up with his brothers, but all of the sudden he noticed Sully, who was considered the biggest nerd in class, he was getting beat up by Kratos. Nathan stepped up, and said. "Hey, pick on someone your own size, moron!"

Kratos turned around and looked at Nathan with disgust, which felt embarrassing to Nathan, especially because he thought that Kratos, out of anybody else; should be looked at with disgust, especially cause of the way he was dressed, looking like he had just came out of a dump.

"Well," Kratos said bitterly "isn't this pretty, another 'man' stepping up to be the typical hero figure!"

"Well if a hero means not dressing like a junkie, then yes, I'm very hero."

"Your one to speak, I saw you where staring at my girl friend, Nariko!"

"Oh, so that's her name!"

"Yes, and you have no chance with her at all, so I'm going to ask you to stay away from her, don't talk to her, don't touch her, don't look at her, and I swear, even if she does like you, wants to be around you, and allows you to sleep with her, than I swear, I will kill you!"

"Well, that's kind of taking over her free will, but OK, maybe she just likes junkie men, like you!"

Sully got back up and tried to wrestle Kratos, but then he tore Sully of his back and viciously punched his face.

"Hey," Nathan shouted "stop that, you don't know what he's feeling right now, what if it was you!"

"That's the point," said Kratos "he's just another stupid weakling he can't do anything about it, I know people would consider this anarchism, cause what I'm doing something nobody can stop, though they would consider this to be bad, but seriously, there's really no good or evil sides, it's just ideals from stupid people's heads!"

"You really are starting to sound like one against the rules, if that's so, then how come you are still here at school; did your parents set you up?"

"Alright, look here you jerk, talk anymore and you're going to get my fist in your groin, where it doesn't heal entirely!"

"OK, OK, I'm just asking for you to stop beating up on Sully, can you do so?"

"Well, that's asking a lot, you might as well ask for me to get off the toilet when taking a-!"

"How about this, if you don't let him go, then I won't help you with your homework for Algebra!"

Kratos looked at Sully for a second, and then looked back at Nathan, and said, "Wow, that's why I was beating up on Sully for, to help me with my Algebra, not that I don't know how to do it, I just don't have the time to do all of it!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, though I do know that you are desperate for something, maybe you shouldn't take any chances, perhaps you need those scores, especially because summer is coming soon."

Kratos opened his locker and gave Nathan his Algebra work in secrecy, and then said.

"If you throw this away, write it so I fail, or if your dog eats it, accident or purpose, I will kill you if it happens!

Nathan started to chuckle, for he figured that it was a figure of speech, and then Kratos started chuckle along with him, then he instantly changed his mood and said, "No, I'm serious, when I say 'kill' I mean it, I don't think you want to take a chance when it comes to your life, unless of course you are an emo whose looking forward to it!" Kratos left the hallway. Nathan continued to walk out of the hallway, and then Sully came up to him and patted him on the back, and said. "Thanks, I owe you one kid; if you wouldn't have come forward, I would have been in bandages right about now, or later!"

Sully then ran down the hall to his locker, and Nathan stood still. He knew that he just got himself into a bad situation; he could've died this day, just cause of a simple billboard incident, and now he made a deal for something he cannot promise could be done. He thought for a second how he could get help, and then he quickly recalled Sully saying he owes him one, and wonders if he could get his help. Nathan runs up to Sully and asks, "Hey, Kratos said he will kill me if I don't get good points on his Algebra test, can you come to my house and help me?"

"Well, Sully said "I'm so sorry, I can't help you, I already have three other homework sheets that bullies pushed at me, that I need to write in order to save my own butt, although I do know this one guy, in the alley of Barns Street, he can give you cheats for math tests, and for a reasonable price, I'd get these tests off my back with his help, though I'm a little bankrupt, if you know what I mean." Nathan nodded, and said, "Thanks for the info!" Nathan knew straight of the bat that cheating is wrong, though this was a bully's homework sheet, and he was forced to finish it for his life, and the bully was pretty much cheating as it is by giving it to someone else, and expecting that it'd be perfect no matter what, so Nathan decided that cheating for someone else's homework would not be bad thing, at least this first time, if any more times where to follow.

When Nathan got outside all the school buses were parked in a row, and his two adopted brothers where waiting for him down by the street, he went up to his brothers.

"So," Ratchet asked "you walking home with us today?"

"Um, actually, I need to get some milk from the grocery store, cause we're all out, aren't we not?"

"Yeah, actually we are out of milk."

"Well then, take Clank home, I will come home shortly, OK?"

This was an excuse that Nathan made up to go to the alley, to purchase the cheats, though he already knew that they had already ran out of milk, and that his mother would have to get some after 5:00 PM, so he figured he could also save his mother some time, but first thing was first, Nathan wanted to see if this alley really existed.

"OK, said Ratchet "I'll go home, let's go home."

His two brothers started to head down the street, back to home, and Nathan walked up the path and headed for the alley.

At the time, Nathan was actually near the area where the grocery store was, though he was still looking around for the alley that Sully mentioned.

Nathan almost gave up, because he couldn't find it, and wondered if it really existed, but surely enough it did. Two black cars parted from a "no parking zone" revealing a secret alley, which was the Violence District; hidden by a giant wall, with a door like frame for the entrance. When Nathan went inside he saw that what he was being lead into was all a terrible setup, cause in the alley were the bullies, Kratos, Sweet Tooth, and the two anonymous Big Daddies, one them was holding its drill up to Sully's throat. They looked at Nathan with evil grins.

"Bastards," Nathan shouted "what is the meaning of this!"

"You fool," said Sweet Tooth "this was a setup the whole time, Kratos doesn't really give a crap about his own homework, he just wants you dead, because you're starting to show your true colors!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Look," said Kratos "you're messing with someone a little out of your league, or should I say, really far out of your league, we've been noticing that you talk better than you flex, and that out of everyone else, you seem to be rebelling against us, we have worked hard enough to setup the school worthless jerks, and we don't need a rebel like you getting in the way!"

Nathan looked behind himself, and then looked back quickly.

"Hey," said Sweet Tooth "are you watching him, Kratos?!"

"What is it," asked Kratos "what is he doing?"

Nathan sprinted out of the alley, and away from the street, but then he stopped, and he heard Kratos in the alley, saying "Stop, Nathan, you stop right there, or else!" And then he saw the two Big Daddies running out after him, so then he started to run again. While running he realized that he might have just accidently let Sully get his throat drilled. The mere thought of it made Nathan feel unstable, but he tried to resist thinking of it, and continued concentrating on his surroundings, as he was running away from the bullies. Nathan made it up to a street, with a series of townhouses, he looked behind himself, nobody of particular threat was there at the moment, but then the two Big Daddies, as well as Sweet Tooth and Kratos came around the corner, they looked across the street, then they looked down the street and spotted Nathan, and started to chase after him. While Nathan was running away from them, he pushed over some of the locals trash cans to try to trip the bullies, the first two canisters tripped two of the bullies, though he didn't take time to see who it was, but after that they knew what he was attempting to do. Nathan came upon a crowd of pedestrians; he tried to run past them without bumping into anyone, though he had just about bumped into a blind man. Nathan made it to a crosswalk, he waited a few seconds for his right-of-way to cross the street, but he looked behind himself, and he saw the bullies trying to get around the pedestrians, so Nathan decided to take a risk and sprint across the street. Shortly after, the bullies made it to the crosswalk, and ran across without waiting, which resulted in Sweet Tooth almost getting hit by a taxi cab, and then they started to aim for their target again.

Nathan ran across the street, went around a corner, and then took a left into a narrow alley, which he figured was safe, because there was open side he could run out of. He stood behind a giant green dumpster, barely fitting in the narrow alley, and looked slightly out into the street to see if the bullies where outside. Fortunately enough they passed by, not taking notice of the alley he was in. Nathan sat down in relief, and took some time to rest, and to breath, but then he looked to his right and saw that he was sitting right next to a decayed corpse of an old lady. He moved slightly to left to avoid touching it, for it clearly appears to of been there for a while now. He felt very disturbed, though he tried to keep control over himself, but then a stray black cat jumped out of the dumpster, and landed on the corpses lap. Nathan was startled by the cat, and let a short yell, surprisingly the cat didn't seem like it even heard him. Nathan watched the cat, it looked like it was about to cuddle up with the corpse, but then it started to take some bites out of the meat on the bodies ribs, and then started to climb up to its face. Nathan then felt too disturbed, and even disgusted, and ran out of the alley, through the other opening; and started to wipe the scum from the floor off of his cloths. He then took the time to look around, and then he noticed the bullies where right across the street from him, luckily a street bus drove in front of them, which gave Nathan a greater advantage to get away. He got up to a corner of a crosswalk, and crossed diagonally to the corresponding corner, and then he followed the street until it ended, and crossed the road, and looked at a construction site, the site was apparently for an upcoming museum, he remembered that his street is right behind the pit of the site, if he were to go back to find another way around he could he would get stalled by traffic, and get caught by the bullies, so he decided to take risk, and entered the pit of the construction site. Kratos told the other bullies to yield before they went around a corner, cause he had noticed that Nathan was down in the pit and was about to climb the crane. The bullies thought he was going in the construction site and up the crane, and that Nathan would figure that the bullies wouldn't go on restricted territory. The bullies wouldn't go in the construction site if they didn't need to, though they felt they had to, cause they where aggravated at Nathan for reasons only they could think of. Nathan climbed up the ladder just enough so that the land behind the crane and pit would be reachable by a jump, though the short slim bully was climbing up the ladder, and was catching on to him quickly. Nathan reacted and decided to move up the ladder all the way, he didn't know what the heck he was doing, though he felt he had to do something. He made it to the top of the crane, in the cranes shaft; he looked down to see if perhaps the bully was afraid of heights, though strangely enough he was as daring as Nathan. Nathan walked as far back as he could, as the bully was walking closer, he could hear one of the Sackboy construction workers on the ground, shouting, "You punks get off there, or we're going to tell your folks about this!" Nathan heard the bully cussing under his own breath. Nathan started to ask for mercy, he said, "Please, can we talk about this on the ground?" The bully shouted at Nathan, "Screw you, you're die here on the crane, that or you're going to fall to your death, though I think falling to your death would be nice, I wouldn't be blamed for it, I'd simply say you where dizzy!" Nathan held his fists up and said, "Over my dead body!" The bully ran towards Nathan, as if not even concerned about his own balance; and started throwing some punches at Nathan, the first few punches where aimed at the face. Nathan reacted after the fourth punch and grabbed his, and he twisted his arm around, just like he did with his leg; and sent him toppling to the deck of the shaft. The bully pretended he was in serious pain, and then he got partially up and tripped Nathan, he then gave him a flying elbow, Nathan held his hands up as if to surrender, it caught the bully's attention for a second, and then Nathan quickly got up and picked up a giant lead pipe. Nathan hit the bully really hard with the lead pipe, his nose and mouth started to bleed. The bully still didn't want to give up, so Nathan hit him several other times, the bully looked much disoriented. Nathan went around the bully and held the lead pipe up to him so he would be facing the end of the shaft, rather than Nathan himself being near the end; although this was only intended for a persuasion, he wouldn't actually try to kill someone, though he did hurt him badly, this was a bad combination of fighting for one's life, and anger. Nathan paused to notice how he hurt the bully, he felt shame in what he did, fighting like a barbarian, he then noticed that the bully was losing his balance, and was about to fall, Nathan shouted really loudly, "No!" as if to stop him from killing himself, but it was too late, the bully fell several feet from the crane shaft, and he could hear the terrible sound of a body smashing to the construction sites ground, even though he was several feet up. He looked down to the site; he could see the construction workers grouping up around the bully's dead body. It appeared that some of the workers were taking out their cell phones, and some were clearly pointing up to the crane shaft, some of the construction workers where negotiating to some of the bullies, which made Nathan suspect that they were telling them that he himself was the one responsible. That made a thought arise in his mind, "Even if I wasn't responsible for this, I still committed a crime, I could go to jail for this!" He decided to climb down the ladder and jump onto the land behind the pit. He ran through the trees and climbed over the fence. He looked behind himself through the fence, he could see that the police and ambulance had already arrived, and that some of the construction workers where pointing to the fence. Nathan made a run for it, back to his street. He ran back to his house. It appeared that his mother and brothers went to go pick him up from the grocery store, the place where he said he would be; and perhaps his father was with them too, cause he didn't appear to be at home. He pulled out his spare key for the house, opened the front door, and sneaked upstairs to his room. He then proceeded to shoot himslef.


End file.
